


One Way or Another

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, Dylan Klebold - Freeform, Eric Harris - Freeform, F/M, True Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: Warning! Reader is apparently a hoebag in this one. Apologies in advance if you don't like it!and as always, If you don't have anything nice to say then get the hell off my works(:
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Reader, Eric Harris/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	One Way or Another

“You have to talk to him again Eric” I say as I lay sideways on his bed with my head on his   
stomach.  
“I know baby, but it will just be the same shit as always. He isn’t going to change his mind and I promised him from the beginning that we were in this together. I don’t want to leave. Trust me” he says as he spins me around and pulls me to him so that he can wrap his arms around me.  
“Shit is different for me now. I can actually see the future and smile when I think about it because of you. But you knew before we got serious how this was going to end. If Dylan is in then I am to. Hell it was my idea” he continues as he holds me tight.  
“Maybe I could talk to him” I say, trying to reach for the last piece of hope I have left.  
“That is a terrible idea. You know he hates you. Since he found out I told you about everything” he says with a small laugh.  
“Yeah he makes that pretty obvious” I reply as I pull away from him to lay on my back,  
“It’s only because he is jealous” he says as he looks at me with a glare for pulling away from him.  
“That’s his fault. I’ve tried to set him up with several of my friends but he is never interested’ I reply as I look over at him.  
“No he is jealous that I got to you first” he says with a smirk as he rolls towards me and rests his chin on my shoulder.  
“Oh whatever. Dylan has always acted weird around me” I reply shaking my head.  
“Point proven” he says back as he manages to get his arms back around me and starts to kiss my neck.  
“Eric stop. I can’t get into this with my brain going like it is. It’s almost April” I say with tears in my eyes.  
“Hey stop, we will talk to him. He is coming over tonight to try out my new levels” he says as he rolls onto his back and pulls me with him so that my head is on his chest.  
“Does he know I’m here?” I ask and feel my heart rate increase at the thought of having to be subjected to Dylan’s glares and smart remarks.  
“I’m sure he assumes considering mom and dad are gone for the weekend. Chill out baby. I won’t let him be too mean to you” he says before kissing the top of my head.

A few hours later Eric is playing his game and I’m laid on his bed listening to music when Dylan walks in.  
“Hey man, Whats up?” he says as he walks over and stands next to Eric.  
“Just testing out these levels” Eric responds not taking his eyes off of the screen and giving Dylan a chance to send me a look over his shoulder.  
I look back and force a smile and I can’t tell if he is smiling or snarling at me so I quickly look away and focus back on Eric’s cd case.  
“You ready to try this shit?” Eric says as he pushes his chair away from the computer and stands letting Dylan take his spot.  
He stands and watches him for a while but then I feel his eyes on me so I look up and see a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow. He jerks the cd case out of my hands and pushes me backwards on the bed coming down on top of me and immediately parts my lips with his tongue.  
“Dylan is here” I say as I try to turn away from him.  
“I don’t care anymore” he replies while grabbing the side of my face to bring it back to him.  
I give in and the make out session starts to get more heated and I let out a soft moan against his lips.  
“Really? I can fucking leave” Dylan says causing Eric to laugh.  
“There’s no way you beat those levels already” He says as he sits up on the bed beside me.  
“All but this last one. I can’t figure out how to get past the monsters. Come show me” He says with the chair facing us.  
“I’ll show you later. We need to talk” Eric says as he scoots to the end of the bed and leans his elbows onto his knees.  
“Not this shit again” Dylan says with a huff.  
“Dylan please listen. I’m begging you” I blurt out hoping my pleading will help.  
“Why would I listen to you? You came along and fucked everything up. Reb went from all about this shit to never even wanting to talk about it. And then you guys are always rubbing it in my face, all this lovey dovey bullshit” Dylan replies as he stares a hole into my forehead.  
“We don’t rub anything in your face man. I can’t help it that I found her and fucking fell in love. It wasn’t planned and you know I tried to fight the shit” Eric says trying not to raise his voice.  
“You were just supposed to fuck and be done. Same with me but I can’t even manage to do that” Dylan says bluntly catching me off guard.  
“Maybe I should go” I say as I stand up off the bed.  
“No. You are part of this to” Eric says as he grabs my wrist and makes me sit down beside him.  
“And she fucking shouldn’t be” Dylan says loudly.  
“You would have done the same thing V” Eric says, raising his voice slightly.  
“Probably so” Dylan replies, not taking his eyes off of me and I start to squirm from the intense gaze.  
“Would you stop doing that. You are freaking her out” Eric says as he reaches over and takes my hand in his and Dylan watches our every move.  
“What can we do to stop this? Or even give us more time?” Eric asks, looking back at Dylan but he keeps his eyes on me as his tongue darts out licking his lips.  
“Dude stop fucking my girlfriend with your eyes” Eric says and to my surprise he lets out a laugh.  
I watch as the smile slowly forms on Dylan’s face and he leans back relaxing a little.  
“That’s a good start” he says as he finally brings his eyes to Eric.  
“Huh?” Eric says looking at him with squinted brows.  
“Let me fuck your girlfriend and I will think about calling it off” Dylan says nonchalantly.  
“Are you fucking drunk?” Eric replies way calmer than I expected.  
“A little bit. But that doesn't change anything” Dylan replies with a goofy grin on his face. I’m caught off guard by how blunt he is being. I’m used to the Dylan who goes awkward if there is a girl in the room. This isn’t that Dylan at all.  
“You want to fuck her?” Eric asks, pointing my way with his thumb.  
“Absolutely” Dylan replies, not missing a beat.  
“I told you” Eric says as he looks at me with wide eyes.  
“Hold the fuck up. Everybody is acting like this is a normal conversation we are having right now” I say letting my frustrations be known.  
“Normal? Nothing about us is normal” Dylan laughs out.  
“He has a point” Eric says as I look back and forth at them in shock.  
“So what do you think? Let me have my way with you for some extra time with my boy here, or maybe longer..” Dylan says directing it towards me.  
“Baby what the fuck” I say as I squeeze eric’s hand in a panic.  
He shrugs his shoulders at me, not giving me any kind of direction to go in.  
“Maybe we should drink on it. You get pretty handsy after a few shots” eric says with a smirk.  
“You are just okay with this?” I ask feeling like I’m on the outside looking in.  
“Well, Under normal circumstances fuck no. But I’m kinda at his mercy right now” he says as he nods towards Dylan.  
“Then get me drunk” I say and I feel my cheeks burning.  
Eric jumps up and goes upstairs and out the back door to get the bottles out of the “Secret bunker”.  
As soon as he is gone I turn to Dylan.  
“This is fucked up” I say letting my nervousness show.  
“It wouldn’t be if you would just loosen up” he says back with a smile.  
“It’s fucked up either way” I reply, shaking my head at him.  
“Ya know, If I had just had the guts to approach you before he did then you would be mine” he says and I can tell he has been drinking and the liquid courage is giving him all the guts now.  
“Maybe so. But I love him” I reply as I watch the smile get bigger on his face.  
“This isn’t about love” he replies and I feel my cheeks start to burn again.  
“I know you’ve thought about it” he continues and I can’t argue with him. In the beginning Eric was such a dick and Dylan was so sweet. The thought did cross my mind several times until the roles reversed.  
Before anything else can be said Eric returns with a bottle of tequila and Green apple pucker.  
“Pick your poison” he says as he holds them both in front of me and I grab the pucker and open it and start to chug.  
“Well alright” he says as he sits back down beside me and takes a big drink from the tequila bottle before passing it to Dylan.  
After several minutes I start to feel the alcohol coursing through my veins and against my better judgment I start to loosen up.  
They are in a random conversation about the Doom levels when I interrupt.  
“So when are we doing this?” I blurt out catching them both off guard.  
“Whenever you want to” Dylan replies, looking shocked.  
“I need you to promise me that this ends it” I say as I stare at him.  
“I said I would think about it” he replies before taking another drink from the bottle.  
“That’s not good enough for me” I reply.  
“Look, I just want to get this first time out of the way so I’m not so goddamn awkward around girls okay?” he blurts out and I watch his cheeks go red.  
“Then I need you to promise me that you are okay with this. I can’t lose you either way” I say as I turn to Eric.  
“I’m so not okay with this. But if it gives me a chance to stay with you then fuck it. Plus I know he can’t make you feel how I do” he says causing that familiar feeling to start in my lower stomach.  
“Ughh I just want to pretend this didn’t even happen and fuck my boyfriend” I say as I look into his eyes.  
“Yeah I like that idea to” he says as he leans in and kisses me with his hand on my cheek.  
“It’s not too late to back out” Dylan says, interrupting us.  
“No. She’s gonna do it” Eric says not letting go of my cheek.  
I nod my head in agreement and grab the bottle and turn it back again.  
“Now?” I ask as I look back and forth between them.  
“Not until I’m not in this room. I need headphones” he says as he walks over and grabs his portable cd player and walks out the door closing it behind him, leaving me and Dylan alone and both nervous as fuck now.  
“What happened to all that shit you were talking?” I say with a smile as the alcohol takes full effect.  
“I honestly didn’t think he would go for this. Or you for that matter” he says as he leans forward in the chair.  
“Well, here we are” I say as I swing my legs on the side of the bed awkwardly.  
He pulls himself up and quickly comes to sit beside me on the bed.  
“I’m sorry I’m such a dick to you” he says as he looks at the floor.  
“Let’s not do that right now” I reply before taking another big drink from the bottle.  
“I don’t really know what to do here” he says, more shy than he has been all night.  
I figure out that he isn’t going to make the first move so I lean towards him and grab the back of his head and pull him to me so that I can kiss him.  
His body is tensed up at first but he eventually settles into it and starts to kiss me back. He slowly pushes past my lips and finds my tongue with his and starts to explore my mouth. Before I know it I realize that I’m actually enjoying this. The thought of my boyfriend in the other room comes to mind and I quickly push it away trying to focus on the moment.  
When us sitting up starts to feel awkward I urge him to lay back on the bed by climbing on top of him.  
When I look down at him I can see the nervousness all over his face.  
“Loosen up Dylan. That’s what you told me right?” I say with a laugh knowing I shouldn’t be picking at him.  
“That’s easy for you to say. You’ve done this before” he says with a serious face.  
“Yeah with my boyfriend! Can we please just do this?” I say a little more harsher than I intended.  
“Now I just feel like I’m forcing you. Maybe we should forget it” he says but doesn’t move or try to move me.  
“Nope. Now I’m here and I’m drunk and horny. So you are going to fuck me” I say before I lean my head down to kiss his neck. His head falls to the side and I instantly feel him grow hard beneath me. I start to grind on him slowly as I plant kisses on his neck and he grabs my hips trying to hold me still.  
“What?” I ask pulling away to look at him.  
“Uhh first time remember. I won’t be able to handle that too long” he says causing us both to laugh.  
“I apologize” I say as I climb off of him but before I can move away he grabs at the bottom of my shirt and I pull it over my head leaving my top half bare.  
I watch as his eyes go over me and then he pushes me onto my back and reaches up to pull my leggings off leaving me completely naked on my boyfriend's bed with his best friend.  
“Your turn” I say as I look up at him and he instantly pulls his shirt over his head taking his hat with it. I let my eyes go over his toned stomach and instinctively bite my lip at the sight.  
“What?” he asks with a smile as he undoes the button on his pants.  
“I guess I wasn’t expecting that” I say as I reach down and let my hand go over his stomach.  
He smirks at me before coming down on top of me and going straight for my chest. He lets his tongue run over my nipple as his hand comes up teasing the other one. Once he has had his fill of that he lays beside me and lets his hand run down my body until it reaches the very bottom of my stomach and he stops.  
“What are you doing?” I ask after several seconds.  
“I have no idea” he says with a nervous laugh.  
“Here” I say as I grab his hands and lead the way for him. I help him find the spot that’s begging to be touched and then I let him go to explore on his own. He moves his fingers around clumsily at first and then manages to get the hang of it as I try to silence my moans.  
He goes lower and puts one finger inside of me and slowly starts to move it in and out.  
“Fuck” he whispers out at the feeling of touching someone for the first time.  
He moves his hand and comes back to my lips with his kissing me with force.  
“You really are a good kisser” I say as he pulls away.  
“I won’t tell Eric you said that” he says with a laugh as he kicks his pants off the bed.  
“Do you have a condom?” I ask before he can come back down on me.  
“Oh shit. I don’t” he says looking pissed off.  
I reach over and grab one from Eric’s bedside table and hand it to him.   
“Of course you guys have a lifetime supply” he says as he takes it from me.  
“We fuck a lot” I say as I shrug my shoulders at him.  
Once he has figured it out he lines up and slowly pushes himself inside me.  
It feels different than what I’m used to and I have a hard time relaxing my body. When he starts to move I close my eyes and try to get into it but it’s just not there. He picks up speed and within minutes he is finished and putting his clothes on as I lay on the bed in a pile of confusion and frustration.  
“I feel like I should say thanks but then again I feel like that’s the wrong thing to say” he says as he looks over at me and runs his hand through his hair.  
I bust out in laughter at the awkwardness and grab the bed sheet and pull it around me.  
“If my boyfriend doesn’t hate me then tell him I’m going to take a shower” I say as I open the door and walk into the bathroom.  
I can hear them talking before I cut the shower on. I can’t make out any words but I don’t hear screaming so I guess that’s a good thing.  
I grab Eric’s body wash and scrub myself trying to make myself feel less like a hoebag for what just happened.  
As I’m rinsing myself off I’m startled when I hear his voice.  
“You okay baby?” Eric asks from inside the bathroom.  
“I think so” I reply not knowing what else to say.  
He pulls the curtain back and watches me as I wash the soap off my body and I smile at him trying to break the tension.  
“Did you cum?” he asks as he glares at me.  
“Oh hell no” I laugh out and then immediately cover my mouth hoping Dylan didn’t hear me.  
“Good. Do you want to?” he asks as a smirk appears on his face.  
“Please” I say as I smile back at him.  
He pulls his shirt over his head and quickly kicks his pants off before climbing into the shower with me.  
“In here?” I ask as I move back making room for him.  
“Yep. right now” he says as his arms come around me and he brings his mouth to mine.  
“I feel like such a hoe” I say, breaking the kiss to get that out in the open.  
“Don’t say that. You did it for us. We never have to talk about it again” He says more for himself than for me.  
I nod my head as he brings his lips back to mine and I sink into the kiss.  
His hand goes down between my legs and I lift one of them resting my foot on the side of the tub to give him better access. He finds my spot instantly and I moan out as his skilled fingers work their magic.   
“I know your body, baby” he says into my ear before biting down on my neck lightly.  
He pushes a finger inside of me and works it in and out slowly before he puts another one in and starts to pump faster.  
I moan loudly and it echoes off the shower walls and I feel him smile into my neck.  
“Mine” he growls out in my ear before spinning me around and pushing me into the wall.  
I put my foot back on the side of the tub and bend down as far as I can, giving him a better angle and he enters me roughly.  
He grabs onto my shoulder as he slams into me forcefully but slowly.  
My moans continue echoing off the walls as he starts to pick up speed and I feel the fire start in my lower stomach.  
“Oh god Eric” I scream out as I hit my release and feel my legs start to give.  
“So fucking hot” I hear him say as he spins me back around and pushes my back against the wall and raises my leg up wrapping his arm around it.  
“My turn” he says with a smirk as he finds his rhythm again and I watch the smirk turn into a look of pure hunger as he races towards his finish frantically.  
He quickly pulls out and buries his face in my neck as he holds onto me tightly.  
“I love you so fucking much” he says as we stand under the water holding each other.  
“I obviously love you more” I laugh out and I feel him start to laugh with me.


End file.
